Sacrifice
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Plusieurs membres d' Atlantis échouent sur une planète où s'est écrasé un mystérieux vaisseau wraith.Dark fic en trois parties. McShep.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

**Attention : Il s'agit d'une dark fic et même d'une death fic ( Ben oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Un petit diable qui s'est penché sur mon épaule gauche peut-être... ), je préfère prévenir.**

Fic en trois parties.

Première partie

-J'ai faim moi ! On est bientôt arrivés ?

John Sheppard aux commandes de Jumper 1 échangea un sourire amusé avec le major Lorne et se retourna.

-McKay, vous êtes pire qu'un gosse. Oui, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Vous avez pourtant bien mangé sur le dédale, si je m'abuse ?

-Il y avait du citron sur le poisson, j'ai pas pu y toucher, grommela le scientifique et aussi des oranges au dessert. Je suis sûr que le colonel Caldwell l'a fait exprès.

-Allons Rodney, le consola Carson Beckett tout en échangeant un regard complice avec Laura Cadman, vous n'allez pas mourir de faim.

-Gmff, c'est sûr il a des réserves, grogna Ronon Dex tout en essuyant un regard courroucé du scientifique.

-Ronon ! reprocha gentiment Teyla, ce n'est pas sympathique de parler ainsi au docteur McKay.

Elisabeth Weir sortit de sa poche une barre de céréales et la tendit au scientifique qui la prit avec gratitude.

-Merci Elisabeth, vous êtes la seule ici qui avez un cœur parce qu'il y en a certains qui en sont privés on dirait, grommela le scientifique en jetant un regard appuyé du coté de Ronon. J'aurais dû me faire téléporter sur Atlantis, cela m'aurait permis de gagner du temps et puis j'ai du travail moi, ce n'est pas comme d'autres…

-Et vous nous auriez privé de votre présence ? Quel dommage ! Rétorqua le major Lorne d'un ton ironique.

Rodney ne jugea pas utile de répliquer et mordit à pleines dents dans la barre de céréales. Les autres pouvaient bien se moquer mais c'était vrai qu'il mourrait de faim. Teyla, Ronon, Sheppard et lui-même revenaient d'une mission sur Olésia. Lorne les avait accompagné, il s'y était déjà rendu précédemment. Tout ce que l'équipe avait découvert, c'était des ruines. Les wraith n'avaient rien laissé derrière eux après leur passage. Ni personne de vivant. Rodney frissonna. Ce n'était pas qu'il plaignait le magistrat et ses sbires mais là, les wraith s'étaient véritablement déchaînés, certainement furieux d'être privés de leur lot de condamnés. Leur nourriture en somme. ( 1 )

Puis l'équipe avait rejoint le dédale qui revenait de la Terre et leur ramenait Carson Beckett et Laura Cadman qui s'étaient mariés avant le départ et étaient partis visiter leurs familles ainsi qu' Elisabeth Weir qui avait profité du voyage afin de rencontrer quelques responsables civils et militaires.

Rodney sourit avec compassion à Elisabeth. Elle en avait eu sa dose de bureaucrates bornés et de partenaires exaspérants auxquels elle avait dû passer ses journées à rendre des comptes. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. D'ailleurs il n'aimait pas trop quitter la cité. Sa cité. Et John. Son John.

Rodney McKay ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié et s'était jeté dans l'amour avec passion et sans aucune restriction. C'était un homme entier, sans compromis. Il s'était donné complètement à son amant, corps et âme. Il l'aimait. éperdument, exclusivement. Il avait besoin de John et John avait besoin de lui. Il n'aurait pas toléré qu'il en fut autrement et était prêt à tout pour le garder auprès de lui. Avant John, il ne connaissait rien de l'amour. Avec lui, il était né à la vie une seconde fois et cet amour il savait qu'il le défendrait farouchement. Envers et contre tous s'il le fallait. Il lui était vital.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour John Sheppard.

Son regard croisa celui de son amoureux. Les deux hommes se sourirent et Rodney sentit de nouveau une bouffée d'amour l'étouffer. Il avait à cet instant envie de serrer son amant contre lui, de se perdre en lui.

Rodney sentit le regard interrogateur d'Elisabeth sur eux. Pas de doute, elle avait capté leur échange. Il savait que la dirigeante d'Atlantis avait un faible pour John mais elle n'avait aucune chance.

John Sheppard lui appartenait.

Biiiiiip ! Biiiiiiip !

L'attention du scientifique se reporta sur l'écran de contrôle. Il indiquait un point sur une planète. Une source d'énergie assez importante pour être signalée.

-Colonel ! s'exclama t-il. J'ai quelque chose là.

Le militaire se leva et vint s'installer à coté du scientifique, frôlant sa main. Rodney sentit la chair de poule remonter le long de son bras.

-De quoi s'agit-il Rodney ?

-Nous allons savoir, j'ai commandé un balayage de la planète qui émet le signal. Ah, voilà, ça se précise. Carson, Laura et Elisabeth se tenaient dans leur dos, scrutant l'écran avec curiosité. Ronon et Teyla s'approchèrent. Des parasites brouillèrent l'image et il y eut des murmures désappointés. Puis d'un coup elle devint nette leur révélant l'objet qui gisait à la surface de la planète. Rodney et Sheppard poussèrent une exclamation de stupeur. Il avait déjà vu cela. Ailleurs, sur une autre planète, il y avait au moins deux ans de cela. ( 2 )

-Mais de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda le major Lorne resté à l'avant, contrôlant le tableau de bord du Jumper. Mais dites-moi colonel, je suis mort de curiosité.

-C'est un vaisseau wraith. Il s'est manifestement écrasé sur cette planète et ça fait longtemps de cela.

-On va voir ? suggéra Lorne.

-La dernière fois cela ne nous a pas porté chance, décréta Rodney. Il y avait encore un wraith dedans mais là je ne détecte absolument rien de vivant. Seulement ce signal et…il s'interrompit, ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation. Colonel, Elisabeth, j'ai l'impression, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un signal émis par une source d'énergie puissante. Très puissante. Il s'agit peut-être d'un E2PZ !

-Nous reviendrons Rodney, promit John, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous poser avec Carson et Elisabeth à bord .Son regard se posa sur Cadman et il lui adressa un petit signe.

Laura Cadman hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin que le colonel justifie sa déclaration. Elle était une militaire comme Lorne et non pas une civile. Quand à Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex et Rodney McKay ils faisaient partie de l'équipe du colonel.

-Nous pouvons au moins le survoler, suggéra Elisabeth avec curiosité.

-OK , allez-y Lorne, ordonna Sheppard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'immobilisaient au dessus du vaisseau en partie enfoui dans le sable. Il présentait ça et là de graves avaries et une longue déchirure béante s'étendait sur le coté de sa coque. Rodney désigna à quelques centaines de mètres la falaise hérissée de bocs de granit en forme d'immenses flèches certainement responsables de l'éventration du vaisseau. Cela lui donnait un aspect sinistre.

Elisabeth frissonna.

-Cela me fait penser à cette légende. Vous savez, ce vaisseau, la « Marie-Céleste ». C'est tout à fait l'impression que ça me donne. Désolé et mystérieux. ( 3 )

-Oui, mais ça doit faire des milliers d'années qu'il se trouve là, rétorqua Rodney. Il avait pris un ton plein d'une assurance qu'il était loin d'avoir. Il dégageait du vaisseau quelque chose d'étrange et il ressentait un certain malaise à la vue de cette carcasse abandonnée. Bon, que faisons nous col...

Il fut interrompu par une secousse brutale qui manqua de le faire basculer sur le coté. John le retint à temps. Derrière eux, Carson, Laura, Elisabeth perdirent l'équilibre et se retrouvèrent au sol alors que Teyla et Ronon qui avaient de bons réflexes restèrent debout, chancelant sur leurs jambes.

-Que se passe t-il, cria Sheppard en se précipitant à l'avant.

-Je crois que quelque chose nous a touché, colonel, rapporta Lorne, je ne contrôle plus rien.

Le colonel Sheppard s'installa et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de l'appareil. Mais il lui semblait qu'il n'avait presque plus de prise sur le vaisseau. Il passa en mode manuel mais les commandes ne répondirent pas. Il réussit seulement à redresser le jumper mais celui ci descendait inexorablement vers le sol.

A l'arrière les occupants regagnèrent tant bien que mal leurs place. Carson serra la main de Laura dans la sienne. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre et espérer.

Le jumper plongea une première fois. Le colonel évita de peu le chaos de granit et ses flèches pointées vers le ciel et orienta le jumper vers une étendue de sable parsemée d'une végétation sèche. Le vaisseau glissa sur quelques mètres et s'arrêta brutalement dans un bruit d'enfer.

-Mesdames, messieurs, nous espérons que vous êtes satisfait de votre voyage et que vous choisirez de nouveau notre compagnie, récita John Sheppard. Il grimaça. Bon, c'était un peu vaseux comme humour, OK mais ça lui permettait de libérer la tension. Il ne pouvait jamais s'en empêcher.

-Tout le monde va bien ? S'enquit-il en posant un regard interrogateur sur Rodney. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se précipiter sur lui et de le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Le scientifique était un peu pale.

-Euh, je crois que je me suis fait une éraflure, là, sur le pouce, ça saigne un peu, il va falloir désinfecter mais autrement ça va.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

Carson s'était tourné vers Laura Cadman et s'assurait qu'elle allait bien.

-Teyla ! Ronon ! Rodney oubliant son pouce se précipita, suivi par le médecin alerté par son cri.

Ronon Dex gisait au sol, la tête baignant dans une petite flaque de sang. Il était inanimé. Il n'était pas attaché et le choc de l'impact l'avait projeté vers l'arrière, son crâne heurtant violemment au passage une arête de la paroi. Il avait entraîné Teyla dans sa chute. La jeune femme soutenait son bras droit.

-Occupez-vous de lui, dit-elle à Carson, je crois que j'ai le bras cassé mais je peux le supporter.

Le médecin ne perdit pas de temps et examina le satedien. Un filet de sang s'échappait de son oreille. Laura lui apporta la boite qui contenait les éléments indispensables aux premiers secours.

Elisabeth Weir, un peu déboussolée se pencha sur Teyla, tentant de lui venir en aide. La dirigeante semblait sous le choc et avait manifestement de la peine à reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait une coupure au front et saignait.

-Laissez, Elisabeth, asseyez-vous, je vais m'en occuper, j'ai suivi les cours de secourisme à l'armée. La jeune femme lança un regard reconnaissant au major Lorne et s'assit à coté de l'athosienne, la réconfortant de son mieux .

Le médecin s'adressa à Sheppard :

-Nous devons le ramener immédiatement sur Atlantis, il a besoin de soins urgents.

-John acquiesça.

-Nous allons faire tout ce que nous pouvons doc. De votre coté faites pour le mieux. Rodney et moi allons nous rendre compte des dégâts.

_Fin de la première partie._

_1 ) Episode "Les condamnés"_

_2 ) Episode " Duel"_

3 ) _Il s'agit d'un bateau qui a été retrouvé par des marins en 1872, vide de ses passagers et de son équipage. Un vrai mystère mais qui a certainement une explication logique. Les marins ont brodé là dessus et tout cela a donné naissance à la légende de ce bateau fantôme_.


	2. Deuxième partie

Deuxième partie

Le colonel Sheppard se munit d'un P90 et tendit un .9mm à Rodney.

Laura Cadman et le major Lorne se levèrent aussitôt.

John secoua la tête.

-Non, restez là tous les deux, ordonna t-il et occupez-vous des autres. Il n'est pas question que nous sortions tous. Nous ne connaissons pas la cause de l'accident. Rodney est le seul à pouvoir évaluer les dégâts et j'assurerai sa protection. Vous allez vous enfermer dans le jumper et n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte tant que McKay ou moi ne vous aurons pas donné l'ordre formel de le faire. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous restez à l'intérieur. J'entends être obéi. C'est un ordre ajouta t-il fermement.

Il s'empara d'une radio et en remit une au scientifique qui l'accrocha à sa ceinture.

Lorne acquiesça et se remit à la pose d'une attelle sur le bras de Teyla. Le colonel se dirigea vers l'arrière suivi de Rodney qui s'était muni d'une boite contenant les outils nécessaires à la réparation du vaisseau.

-Le lieutenant Cadman les suivit, prête à refermer derrière eux.

-Soyez prudents tous les deux, je ne suis pas tranquille, intervint Teyla d'une voix faible, j'ai une sensation bizarre.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Teyla, à la moindre alerte nous rentrons, allez Rodney.

Les deux hommes sortirent et l'arrière du jumper se referma aussitôt. Un vent brûlant les assaillit. Le militaire inspecta les lieux. C'était désert, pas le moindre signe de vie. Ils firent le tour du vaisseau. Rien. La coque était en parfait état. Ils se regardèrent interloqués.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Demanda Rodney. Je n'y comprends rien. Il n'y a même pas une éraflure.

-Nous n'avons pas été touché, c'est évident, renchérit le colonel mais plus rien ne répondait. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait pris le contrôle du Jumper de l'extérieur.

-C'est peut-être ce qui est arrivé, répondit Rodney inquiet. Il jeta un coup d'œil du coté du vaisseau wraith. Et si ça venait de là-bas ?

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil déclara le militaire, de ton coté continue à chercher, tu vas bien finir par trouver une raison à ceci.

-Non ! s'exclama Rodney, ne vas pas là bas tout seul, tu as entendu Teyla tout à l'heure. Elle a senti quelque chose John.

John Sheppard poussa son amant contre le jumper et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant.

-Je t'aime Rodney, déclara John en se dégageant avec regret des bras de son amant. Je te promets de faire attention.

Le militaire s'éloigna. Rodney soupira et se remit à son inspection. Il refit le tour du jumper et ne trouva rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil du coté du vaisseau wraith afin d'appeler John mais ce dernier avait disparu. Il essaya de le joindre par radio mais le militaire ne répondit pas.

Cela devenait inquiétant.

Mince, où était-il donc passé ? Il songea un instant à chercher du renfort à l'intérieur mais se ravisa. Lorne et Cadman ne seraient pas de trop pour seconder Carson.

Plus de deux ans auparavant il serait resté là sans bouger, attendant que les choses se passent mais plus maintenant. Il se rappelait ce que le docteur Gall lui avait dit avant de mourir : « Vous avez changé ». Et c'était vrai, Rodney avait changé. Surtout depuis qu'il connaissait John et il était prêt à tout pour aider celui qu'il aimait. Personne ne l'en empêcherait et il balayerait sans aucun scrupule les obstacles qui se dresseraient entre eux. Le docteur Gall n'avait pas tout compris, il ne savait pas vraiment de quelle façon Rodney avait changé. Gall avait vu du courage et le désir de Rodney de passer à l'action alors que ce dernier brûlait de rage et de frustration à l'idée de ne pouvoir porter secours à son amant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi déterminé et prêt à tout pour John et Gall était là, geignant et ne se décidant pas à faire ce qu'il avait à faire alors que John était en danger dehors.

Rodney avait agi.

Il approcha prudemment du vaisseau échoué, le .9mm à la main.

-John, appela t-il doucement, John !

Pas de réponse. Rodney distingua une ouverture dans la coque. Le sol avait été piétiné à cet endroit là, pas de doute. Et une trace lisse sur le sable indiquait que l'on avait traîné quelque chose. Son cœur fit un bond. John était-il blessé ? L'avait-on emmené de force à l'intérieur du vaisseau ?

Le scientifique mourrait de peur mais il ne lui vint pas une seconde à l'esprit qu'il pourrait battre en retraite. Il ne laisserait pas John tout seul là dedans entre les mains de ces monstres. Plutôt mourir avec lui que vivre sans lui. Sans l'homme qu'il aimait sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens et il avait parfois le sentiment d'avoir fusionné avec lui. Il lui semblait n'avoir connu avant John qu'une immense solitude, un vide douloureux et John était venu. Désormais ils étaient deux.

Mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'il trouve John, très vite avant que…Un bref instant l'image d'une main griffue plongeant dans la poitrine de l'être aimé et lui volant sa vie traversa son esprit mais il la chassa aussi vite.

Rodney McKay s'engagea à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Il y faisait sombre et il dû presque avancer à tâtons. Puis il commença par distinguer une lueur et déboucha sur une autre partie du vaisseau. Il s'arrêta un instant, ébloui par le contraste entre la lumière qui entrait à flot et l'obscurité qui l'avait précédé. Puis il comprit : il se trouvait au niveau de la déchirure de la coque. Il continua sa progression, passant sans s'y attarder devant des cocons vides qui lui rappelaient de trop mauvais souvenirs. A ce propos il se demanda comment allait Ronon. Le satedien semblait sérieusement blessé. A ce moment là sa radio se mit à grésiller. Un poids s'échappa de sa poitrine, John était vivant. Mon Dieu, un instant il avait vraiment cru que…

Il appuya sur le bouton.

-John ? J'ai vraiment cru que…

-Docteur McKay ? Ici le major Lorne, le colonel Sheppard n'est pas avec vous ? Sa radio ne répond pas.

Rodney eut l'impression d'avoir pris un coup à l'estomac.

-Que se passe t-il major Lorne ?

-Et bien, doc, tout fonctionne de nouveau. Le jumper est opérationnel et nous allons pouvoir décoller. Bravo Docteur, vous êtes vraiment un génie mais il faudrait que vous reveniez tout de suite, le docteur Beckett est très inquiet pour Ronon et Elisabeth. Il hésita puis reprit : elle a perdu connaissance il y a une dizaine de minutes. Passez-moi Sheppard s'il vous plait.

-Il..il n'est pas avec moi mais je vais le chercher et nous reviendrons tous les deux, répondit Rodney. Je suis désolé pour Elisabeth et Ronon mais je ne peux pas le laisser, vous comprenez ?

Il y eut un silence et Lorne reprit.

-Docteur, nous avons ici deux urgences et Teyla qui est blessée. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir attendre longtemps. Vous devrez peut-être revenir sans le colonel.

-Vous le laisseriez tomber ? riposta Rodney sentant la colère affluer.

-McKay, le colonel lui même serait d'accord avec moi.

-Donnez moi un instant et j'arrive.

-Dépêchez vous docteur, répondit le major, je vous rappelle que chaque minute compte pour Ronon et Elisabeth.

Rodney coupa la communication. Abandonner John ! Comment Lorne pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Pas question. Il ne reviendrait pas au jumper sans lui. Plus déterminé que jamais il reprit sa progression et arriva à ce qui devait être le poste de commande du vaisseau.

_Fin de la deuxième partie_


	3. Troisième partie

Troisième partie

John se trouvait là, inanimé et allongé sur une table. Et il n'était pas seul. Cinq wraith se tenaient autour de lui. Rodney s'approcha, les braquant avec son .9mm.

-Que lui avez vous fait ? gronda t-il. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'éprouvait que peu de peur. Son inquiétude pour John surpassait la crainte. Il s'approcha et examina le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Il éprouva un sentiment de soulagement, les wraith ne l'avaient pas encore touché. Il caressa brièvement les joues pales mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Que lui avez- vous fait ? Répéta t-il en criant.

-Rien, il est seulement inconscient pour un moment encore, nous vous attendions, rétorqua une des créatures de sa voix caverneuse. Nous sommes pressés de commencer le festin mais nous savons qu'il y a encore plus de nourriture dans votre vaisseau. N'essayez pas de prétendre le contraire, nous avons capté vos transmissions et nous vous avons forcé à atterrir.

-Impossible, murmura le scientifique.

-Pauvre humain, reprit le wraith avec mépris, notre technologie est bien plus avancée que la votre. Malheureusement nous avons épuisé ce qui nous restait d'énergie pour le faire mais peut-être cela en valait-il la peine. Nous avons faim, très faim, notre faim est insatiable.

- Le signal ! comprit le scientifique, la source d'énergie c'était donc ça et cela explique que le jumper soit de nouveau... Il s'interrompit brusquement. Vous n'y entrerez pas, le défia Rodney en le menaçant de nouveau avec son revolver. Mes compagnons ne vous ouvriront pas.

-Alors nous allons nous nourrir. Retenez celui là, ordonna t-il en désignant le scientifique.

Il s'approchèrent et Rodney vida son chargeur dans la poitrine du premier wraith qui s'écroula mais il savait qu'il n'était que blessé. Il aurait fallu plus d'un chargeur pour venir à bout de ces monstres.

Les créatures l'immobilisèrent et attendirent les ordres. Leur chef se plaça devant le colonel et eut un rictus gourmand, dévoilant ses gencives noirâtres.

-Il va souffrir. Je vais le réveiller afin qu'il comprenne bien ce qui lui arrive et lui prendre année après année. Lentement. Très lentement et il finira par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-John ! Rodney sentit le cœur lui manquer. Il pouvait appréhender sa propre mort mais John…John souffrir ? C'était intolérable Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ferait tout pour lui. Tout.

-Je vous propose un échange, déclara t-il froidement.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Un instant plus tard, Rodney McKay soulevait le corps inanimé de son amant et reprenait la direction du jumper, escorté par les wraith. Il arrivèrent par l'arrière de façon à ne pas être vus par les occupants du vaisseau à travers l'épaisse paroi vitrée de l'avant et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres. Rodney déposa John, se retourna et se saisit d'un petit objet rectangulaire accroché à sa radio. Il effectua quelques manipulations et s'adressa à leur chef.

-Je viens de déclencher un compte à rebours. Figurez-vous que ce n'est pas la première fois que nous retrouvons un de vos vaisseaux échoué et que ceux de votre race essaient de s' emparer du notre pour se sauver alors ça m'a donné une idée. Je suis un génie, vous savez et j'ai mis au point un dispositif avec un code qui, s'il n'est pas désamorcé dans les quelques minutes qui suivent le décollage d'un de nos vaisseaux, celui ci s'autodétruit en plein vol. Si vous tentez de partir avec notre jumper il explosera au bout de quelques minutes. Si vous vous attaquez à John ou moi et nous empêchez de monter à bord, je déclencherais l'explosion et vous serez trop près pour en sortir vivant. A partir de cet instant je garde le doigt pressé sur ce bouton. Si vous ne respectez pas notre marché nous mourrons tous. Eux, nous et vous.

Puis il établit la communication et s'éloigna.

-Major Lorne, ici Rodney McKay, j'arrive avec le colonel Sheppard, vous pouvez ouvrir.

oooooooooooooooooooo

John Sheppard se réveilla lentement, vaguement nauséeux. Deux bras chauds l'entouraient. Rodney, c'était Rodney. Il entrouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que son amant pleurait tout en le serrant contre lui. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait s'être approché du vaisseau wraith puis plus rien. Le néant. Ses yeux firent le tour du compartiment et il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient seuls, Rodney et lui.

-Rodney, demanda t-il, Rodney où sont-ils ?

Le scientifique tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Rodney ? John se dégagea des bras de son amant et se releva. Il vacilla prit de vertige et finit par retrouver son équilibre. Il s'aperçut que le jumper n'était plus au sol et flottait au-dessus de la planète. Le jumper fonctionnait de nouveau ? Mais où étaient les autres ?

-Rodney ? supplia t-il pris tout à coup d'un mauvais pressentiment. Rodney, je t'en supplie, dis-moi.

Il prit son amant dans les bras.

-Rodney je t'en prie, fais un effort, je dois savoir.

-Ils…Oh John, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Ils sont tous morts. J'ai fait le tour du jumper et tu avais disparu alors je suis parti à ta recherche dans le vaisseau des wraith et puis Lorne m'a contacté pour me dire que le vaisseau fonctionnait de nouveau alors je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, que nous allions revenir tout de suite et qu'il se prépare à ouvrir. Puis je t'ai trouvé dans un couloir, inanimé. Rodney éclata de nouveau en sanglot et il s'effondra, secoué de spasmes. John, Lorne a dû ouvrir, il a pensé que nous revenions et il leur a ouvert la porte. Peut-être les wraith nous ont-ils entendu le major et moi quand nous parlions à la radio.

-Cela expliquerait que je sois encore vivant. Ils se seraient précipités et m'auraient gardé pour plus tard murmura John anéanti.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler et il se sentait pris de tremblements. Ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas être morts

John serra Rodney contre lui.

-Je t'ai porté jusqu'au jumper, John, j'ai eu si peur, balbutia le scientifique. Il n'y avait plus personne alors j'ai refermé et j'ai décollé et je les ai vu. Ils étaient…Rodney se pencha en avant, saisi de nausée. Ils étaient…ils n'en restaient presque plus rien. C'était horrible. Les wraith étaient sur eux, ils étaient occupés à les… C'est pour ça que j'ai pu entrer dans le jumper avec toi. La voix de Rodney montait dans les aigus et prenait des intonations hystériques. Ils étaient trop occupés à se nourrir, cria t-il et…

-Arrête Rodney ! hurla John en le secouant. Le scientifique le regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux et se mit à claquer des dents. John le reprit dans ses bras, tentant de le calmer, pardon Rodney, je t'aime, pardon.

Le colonel John Sheppard se releva et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elisabeth, Carson et Laura, Ronon et Teyla, Lorne. Tous morts. Ses amis, sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Rodney avait pu se tromper. Il était en état de choc et avait cru voir des cadavres là où il y avait autre chose. C'était évident. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts, ils avaient traversé trop de choses ensemble, mené tant de combats. Ils avaient ri, pleuré, enterré leurs morts, s'étaient battus et aimés. Il fallait qu'il s'en assure.

Il tituba jusqu'au poste de contrôle et reprit le jumper en main. Il descendit et le dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait atterri. A une cinquantaine de mètres il les vit. Tous les six. Il n'en restait plus rien que des corps desséchés, décharnés. La souffrance le fit se plier en deux et il se retint de ne pas vomir sur le tableau de bord.

Il détecta des mouvements et entrevit des silhouettes qui tentaient de se faufiler dans le vaisseau par la déchirure de la coque.

John Sheppard sentit la rage le saisir et un désir de vengeance monter en lui. Il déverrouilla le mécanisme qui protégeait les drones et orienta son tir vers le vaisseau wraith.

Il tira. Posément, veillant soigneusement à ce que chaque drone atteigne sa cible. Il les eut tous les cinq.

Derrière lui Rodney était toujours secoué par les sanglots et les spasmes. John s'approcha. Rodney était vivant. Toujours vivant et c'était ce à quoi il devait se raccrocher. Si Rodney était mort, il aurait crashé le jumper sur le vaisseau wraith parce que plus rien n'aurait eu d'importance. Sans Rodney il ne voulait plus vivre. La douleur était là intense, brûlante, elle le consumait mais Rodney avait échappé au carnage et l'avait sauvé, il avait risqué sa vie pour lui.

-John qu'allons nous faire ? Sanglota le scientifique.

Le militaire tenta de se reprendre. Il y avait effectivement un acte à accomplir avant de partir. Ils ne laissaient jamais les leurs derrière eux. Il serra les dents, cela allait être difficile mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper et d'ailleurs il ne le voulait pas.

-Rodney, John Sheppard le prit dans ses bras et caressa son visage, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là, tu comprends ? Nous allons les ramener avec nous, pour eux, pour nous et pour tous les autres sur Atlantis afin que tous puissent leur dire un dernier au revoir. Ils auront des funérailles là-bas alors que si nous les laissons là j'aurais l'impression de les abandonner. Je vais me poser et les embarquer. Tu peux rester là, je m'occuperais de tout.

-Non John, je vais le faire avec toi, nous sommes deux, je t'aime, murmura le scientifique.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long baiser désespéré. Ils se sentaient encore plus soudés par le drame et avaient besoin de sentir la chaleur de l'autre, la vie.

John posa le jumper pendant que Rodney cherchait les linceuls de toile blanche. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'y en avait que trois. Il s'empara des couvertures de survie pour compléter.

Les deux hommes se livrèrent à leur macabre besogne en silence et transportèrent les corps à bord du jumper.

-Rodney, ça va ?

Le scientifique sentit les larmes couler de nouveau. C'était un chagrin sincère. Il les avait tous aimé, ils étaient devenus sa famille, ses seuls amis surtout Carson et Elisabeth. Il avait effectué nombre de missions avec Teyla et Ronon et apprit à les connaître, les estimer. Quand à Laura qui un temps avait partagé son corps et le major Lorne, il les appréciait. A eux tous ils représentaient le cercle de ses amis et ils allaient lui manquer.

Mais John était là, lui, et dans la balance de son cœur et de son esprit les autres ne faisaient pas le poids.

Rodney se savait différent. Les normes de conscience, d'éthique et de morale qui valaient pour les autres ne s'appliquaient pas à lui. Son intelligence l'avait isolé dès le départ et il avait toujours été seul. Pendant longtemps il avait eu le sentiment d'être un monstre et en avait ressenti une immense souffrance qu'il avait dissimulé à tous, sa famille, son entourage, ses collègues et ceci jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre John Sheppard. Il avait alors découvert l'amour. Il n'était plus seul. Son cœur s'était par la même occasion ouvert à l'amitié. Et voilà que ses amis étaient morts. Il les avait offerts en sacrifice pour sauver John.

-Rodney, ça va ? répéta John inquiet.

Le scientifique hocha tristement la tête et bientôt le jumper s'éleva de nouveau au dessus de la planète transportant sa funèbre cargaison.

John Sheppard venait de contacter la cité. La terrible nouvelle allait maintenant se répandre drainant avec elle tant de peine et de chagrin. Pourquoi était-il vivant ? Pourquoi eux étaient-ils morts? Il se sentait coupable d'avoir survécu. C'était irraisonné, Rodney lui avait tout expliqué et les évènements s'étaient inexorablement enchaînés pour les conduire vers cette fin atroce. Rodney lui même avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il observa l'homme qu'il aimait, les beaux yeux tristes rivés sur lui, rouges à force d'avoir pleuré et une pensée fugitive l'effleura. Une idée vague et qui ressemblait presque à un soupçon. Se pourrait-il que..Il chassa cette pensée monstrueuse de son cerveau et l'oublia définitivement.

Il prit son amant dans ses bras.

-Rodney, mon amour, serre moi fort, j'en ai besoin.

Le scientifique le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer, tout doucement.

-Ssssh, ça va aller John, murmura t-il d'une voix hypnotique, ça va aller nous sommes deux, toi et moi, toi et moi, répéta t-il doucement.

John Sheppard se laissa dériver lentement au son de cette voix qui l'envoûtait. Il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans la douce chaleur de son amant n'entendant plus que cette voix tant aimée lui répéter à l'infini les mêmes mots comme un mantra apaisant.

-Toi et moi John…

-Oui Rodney, toi et moi.

**FIN **


End file.
